Anything for you
by Susana Snape
Summary: Hermione ama Snape e é correspondida, mas eles ainda não sabem disso.


Anything For You (Qualquer coisa por você)  
  
Essa é uma música lado b de Evanescence que é muito boa, vale a pena para quem não tem como comprar um single( ou gente que acha que não vale pagar 50 reais por duas músicas, como eu) baixa-la.  
  
Essa é minha Segunda song fic e gostaria de comentários, agradeço a Sarah por ser tão gracinha comigo(valeu amiga) e a Ju por ser tão fofa.  
  
A tempos as coisas já não eram as mesmas em Hogwarts. Na verdade, a tempos as coisas já não são as mesmas na minha cabeça, a escola continua igual, o mundo continua o mesmo, o mesmo desde que Voldemort foi derrotado, Dumbledore e Minerva parecem despreocupados, o prof. Snape está igual, mal humorado e perseguidor. AH se ele soubesse o que eu ando sentindo. Pois é, agora se já não chegava eu não ser uma pessoa muito popular ainda começo a alimentar sentimentos pelo prof de poções.   
  
Sou apenas a sabe-tudo, odeio que me denominem dessa forma, mas é isso que eu sou afinal de contas. Também sou nascida trouxa, a famosa sangue-ruim, então gostaria que alguém me explicasse, COMO EU POSSO ESTAR APAIXONADA PELO PROF. SNAPE???  
  
Sonhos em que ele é meu marido, namorado, noivo ou ainda apenas um amigo muito querido, não saem de minha mente, mas eu sei ele nunca me olharia, sou uma grifinória e muito mais nova que ele, acredito que ele já sofreu muito sendo um ex-comensal para sofrer por ser o prof. e namorado de uma aluna, os outros pais cairiam em cima do diretor e Severo seria punido se não expulso das salas de aula para sempre.  
  
I'd give anything to give me to you  
  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
  
If you want me,  
  
Come and find me   
  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me  
  
(Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar-me à voc  
  
Pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer  
  
Para me encontrar,  
  
Venha e encontre-me  
  
Nada está o impedindo de libertar-me.)  
  
Não entendo, eu realmente não entendo, achei que fosse correspondido, será que era só pena por eu estar indo para a guerra e quem sabe nunca mais voltar? Gostaria de ser uma mosca e ouvir o que Hermione fala de mim ou ainda queria ser a pena com a qual ela escreve o seu diário, eu saberia, não teria me iludido, será que ela não vê que eu só voltei vivo para te-la ao meu lado, para vê-la ser a número um, para faze-la ser a mais feliz de todas as mulheres( se bem que isso eu acho que ela será longe de mim). Mas, desde a queda de Voldemort Hermione não é mais a mesma comigo, não me olha da mesma forma no café da manhã, não me dá bom dia , boa tarde ou boa noite toda a vez que cruza comigo no corredor, o que será que aconteceu, logo agora que eu descobri que a amo.  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe   
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
(Eu acreditarei  
  
Em todas as suas mentiras  
  
Apenas finja me amar  
  
Finja  
  
Feche seus olhos  
  
Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)  
  
A formatura de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e companhia finalmente chegou. Todos estavam eufóricos, menos Hermione que sentia-se dividida em falar com Severo sobre seus sentimentos e ficar quieta e partir tentando arranca-lo de seu coração.  
  
Severo sentia que tinha uma chance, apenas uma, para se declarar e seria no baile, sim era o único momento em que teria como falar com ela agora, seria tira-la para dançar e falar, ele estava a mais de dia planejando o que falar e imaginando as respostas que ela poderia dar, todas negativas, Severo nunca imaginaria receber um sim ou eu aceito ou eu também te amo de Hermione Granger, inteligente e com certeza muito mais bem sucedida longe dele.  
  
Era a hora, a solenidade passou de uma maneira bem discreta, Severo usava uma roupa de gala preta com um casaco em tom de verde escuro( representando a sonserina). Hermione por um motivo muito desconhecido até dela mesma, havia optado por um vestido verde e ao entrar no salão teve vontade de dar meia volta, quando escolheu um vestido verde escuro e uma echarpe prata, não havia se lembrado que essas eram as cores da sonserina e olhando para Severo deu-se por conta não só disso, mas também que o seu vestido e o casaco de Severo eram exatamente da mesma cor.  
  
Por que será que ela veio com as cores da sonserina. Ela está linda, droga não vou poder recuar, vou Ter que falar com ela, e vai ser agora.  
  
Have you left to make me feel anymore  
  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
  
If you want me  
  
Come and find me  
  
Ill do anything you say just tell me  
  
(Você partiu para que eu sentisse mais  
  
Só existe você e a cada dia eu preciso mais  
  
Se você me quer  
  
Venha e encontre-me  
  
Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, apenas diga)  
  
Por que ele está vindo para cá, disfarça Hermione, não mostre que você o quer perto, ele pode pensar mal de você e....  
  
- Desculpe senhorita Granger, eu a vi tão bem posta com as cores da sonserina que decidi te convidar para uma dança e então, me dá a honra?  
  
- É claro, prof. - disse ela parecendo estar sem interesse algum sobre o seu par apenas se passando para que o prof. não pensasse que ela o estava forçando a Ter alguma coisa por ela.  
  
Por que ela parece tão fria, será que eu me enganei?  
  
Droga, ele está tão pensativo, será que se arrepende, ai se você não tivesse agido com tanta frieza. Como concertar isso agora?  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe   
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
(Eu acreditarei  
  
Em todas as suas mentiras  
  
Apenas finja me amar  
  
Finja  
  
Feche seus olhos  
  
Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)  
  
Eles começaram a valsar e palavras não precisaram mais ser ditas, pois eles se entendia pelo olhar Hermione viu seu futuro naqueles olhos negros e ele viu sua vida feliz( aquela com a qual sempre sonhara ao lado dela) para sempre era pouco tempo, o baile deveria Ter o tempo parado ali, eles curtiriam cada momento, sim cada momento era importante para eles era a confirmação silenciosa de um amor que perduraria muito tempo, um tempo que só seria extinto com a morte de um deles e mesmo assim ele continuaria existindo. Finalmente o silencio foi quebrado.  
  
- Sabe senhorita Granger...  
  
- Hermione, me chame de Hermione.  
  
- Está bem, Hermione, eu quero lhe dizer que te amo e que gostaria que tu ficasses comigo durante todos esses momentos, por muitos anos.  
  
- Está me pedindo em casamento?  
  
- Na verdade, estou pedindo que fique comigo, serei o que quiseres, teu amigo, teu namorado teu amante, companheiro, o que você necessitar. Você aceita ter a mim como consorte?   
  
- Eu é que sou a consorte, afinal eu te amo.  
  
Foi um ato impensado, certamente porém foi tão natural, tão bonito. Severo olhou Hermione nos olhos e lhe deu um beijo um beijo digno de um grande amor.   
  
Ao termina o beijo, o casal ouviu Dumbledore bater palmas somente ele e Minerva o fizeram, pois somente eles viam a beleza do amor daquelas duas pessoas tão diferente que o destino juntou.  
  
Anything for you  
  
All without your hurt inside  
  
Will never never die  
  
I'll be, everything you need  
  
(Qualquer coisa por voc  
  
Tudo sem você me magoar  
  
Desejo nunca nunca morrer  
  
Eu serei, tudo que você precisa)  
  
Os dias se passaram e Hermione não mais voltaria para sua casa trouxa, Severo era o seu destino eles discutiram muito, mas acabaram se acertando afinal sabiam que teriam que ceder em certas coisas para serem felizes, Severo teve que abrir mão de algumas manias como a de ficar dias trancado em seu laboratório fazendo experimento e Hermione largou a mania de querer sempre mostrar que sabia das coisas.  
  
I'll believe  
  
All your lies  
  
Just pretend you love me  
  
Make believe   
  
Close your eyes  
  
I'll be anything for you  
  
(Eu acreditarei  
  
Em todas as suas mentiras  
  
Apenas finja me amar  
  
Finja  
  
Feche seus olhos  
  
Eu serei qualquer coisa por você)  
  
Sabe meu diário, não é preciso eu dizer que sou a mais feliz das mulheres, pois isso eu escrevo-lhe todo o dia. Amo Severo e isso basta. Para sempre. Sabe diário, estou esperando um filho, como darei essa noticia a Severo?  
  
Hermione dormiu com o diário aberto sobre o colo e nisso, Severo chegou em casa de uma ida a Hogwarts e vendo o diário, não se conteve e começou a le-lo, desde o início, descobrindo o quanto aquela mulher o amava. Quando Hermione desperta encontra Severo sentando em sua frente terminando de ler seu diário.  
  
- Desculpe, não resisti, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, agora eu tenho você, sou o homem mais realizado que já apareceu, por que além de você, eu tenho uma família que é o fruto do nosso amor. 


End file.
